Snoop
by kaze karter
Summary: One day Danny happened to miss place his wallet, and Lindsay can't help but be a little curious about a picture tucked away in the back.[DannyLindsay]


Disclaimer- don't own.

A/n- one-shot, with special thanks to **luby smarty DnA**, **and I can hear the sea. **Reviews are welcome same as flames.

----

One-shot.

----

Danny shoved the door open his eyes down cast and his brow furrowed, clumsily he pulled his jacket on and slipped his wallet into the pocket, or at least he tried. The trained CSI didn't even notice when the small money holder tumbled from his fingers missed his pocket and thumped gently on the lino floor of the lab

Of course Danny wasn't the only one in the lab before he made his brisk exit and Lindsay doesn't miss much, not even the softest sound. And that is why when she heard the small tap of the wallet hitting the ground she looked up from her microscope, a curious look on her face.

She spied the old and slightly worn object on the floor of the lab and paused only a second before striding forward to scoop it up and immediately come to the conclusion it was Danny's. _'boy are you lucky to have me Messer'_ she thought to herself, sighing she realized that she would have to get it back to him now, the DNA would have to wait, _'wouldn't want him driving off without a license' _she thought pushing the glass door open and striding left in the direction he had gone.

--

"You wanted to see me?" Danny said out loud as he entered the room.

Mac looked up from his desk and nodded shortly to the younger man, "take a seat Danny, we need to talk."

--

Lindsay stalked down the hall of the New York crime lab holding the wallet in one hand and keeping her sharp eyes peeled for Danny, _'hard case,'_ she thought, _'Danny gets riled…Mac gives him a talk'_ she grinned at her detective skills and swiveled her feet until she was heading in the direction of her bosses office.

--

"You need to get out." Mac said leaning back in his chair, "take a break from the case, maybe go out with a friend." He suggests, surveying Danny closely.

--

Lindsay stopped just outside of Macs' office, looking up and spotting Danny standing stiffly his hands stuffed in his pockets his back facing her direction.

Leaning back against the wall to her left, she stood waiting patiently for a few minutes, before her eyes dropped to the wallet in her hand, staring at it for a few moments, '_they say a man should never go through a women's purse, but in all my years of quick witted banter I've never heard what a lady was to do when the situation was reversed'_ biting her lip and glancing about the hall looking like she was about to rob a bank she lifted the wallet closer to her and in true curiosity-killed-the-cat fashion flipped the leather flap open.

'_Video card'_ she thought, her eyes flickering over the cards holstered in the right side, _'credit card, outdated pizza voucher, bus pass…'_ Lindsay grinned like the Grinch when she spied the last card hidden at the back _'slim down- gym membership'_ she would find some way to use that against him later.

Tilting her head she looked at the clear plastic covering Danny's license. _'date of birth…a long time ago'_ she joked to herself half wondering why in all the times they had spoke she had never found out how old he was.

She spied a crisp twenty in the back and was about to close the wallet and fake innocence when Danny came to collect it, when she spotted something tucked under the leather on the left side, it was a dog eared corner of glossy paper. Sparing a quick glance up to Mac's office she reached down and plucked it from the covertly hidden spot.

It was a picture; more specifically it was a picture of Danny…and a woman. Judging by the decorations in the background it was Christmas and they were at a dance of some kind. They were standing in a dance pose Danny dipping the woman dramatically, she was laughing her arms around his neck and Danny himself was grinning at the camera a Rudolph the reindeer nose glowing on his face.

Just from the photograph Lindsey could tell he was having the time of his life, the young woman was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy in the back of her neck…okay not that surprised.

"I remember that." The sudden voice mixed with a manicured fingernail tapping the photograph in her hand made Lindsay jump.

She looked up and relaxed almost immediately when she was met with the grinning face of Stella. "They both had too much to drink if you ask Me." she added smiling fondly

"You know her?" Lindsay asked nervous at being caught.

Stella nodded "that," she said tapping the photo again, "is the one and only Aiden Burn."

"Oh," Lindsay muttered not sure what to say.

"Mac should still have the other originals," Stella said thoughtfully, "there are a couple good ones of Flack sporting a fluffy white beard." She smiled, "you should see it."

Lindsay's eyes widened "Mac took this?" she asked surprised, trying to keep focus while picturing the detective as Saint Nick.

Stella nodded, "last Christmas party," she said leaning back on her heels "Aiden and Danny made quite the pair." She said and once again Lindsay didn't miss the undercurrent of fondness in her voice.

Lindsay cast her eyes downward and swallowed, "they were a couple then?" she asked softly.

Stella chucked "you would think that." She said watching Lindsey knowingly, "but as Aiden said once…" she paused for effect, "she was way outta his league." She joked

Feeling Stella watching her Lindsay quickly looked up and put on her best smile, the two were quite for a moment before Lindsay decided to speak, "so," she said, "Flack in a beard huh?" she joked.

Stella laughed just as the door to Macs office swung open, Danny pausing in the doorway as Mac called something to him.

Lindsay immediately looked like 'a deer in the headlights' while Stella slipped away still smiling, in a flash Lindsay had carefully placed the picture back in its original position and flipped the wallet closed just as Danny reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Monroe." He said grinning at her a lot happier then before, _'unusual after a lecture from the boss'_ Lindsay thought to herself before she held the wallet up and put on her best angel impersonation.

"How'd I?" Danny asked patting his coat pocket. Shaking his head he took the wallet from her and grinned, "What would I do without you?" he asked pocketing his wallet-for real this time.

Lindsay shrugged and pretended to think, "get arrested most likely." She joked smiling at him.

"Well thanks." Danny replied.

Lindsay smiled back turning on her heel "no problem." She called over her shoulder.

She had gone maybe three steps when Danny stopped her "hey Monroe," he called, and when she turned to look at him continued "you hungry?" he asked.

Lindsay beamed "if your suggesting better then take out, I'm there." She answered.

Danny grinned and walked to her holding out his bent arm "of course, nothing but the best." he replied

Lindsay smiled and threaded her arm around his elbow "lead the way then." She proclaimed. "And at this dinner I want to hear all about last years Christmas party." She added laughing again at the look of confusion on Danny's face.

Danny groaned when he realized what she had asked "I think I had too much to drink that night."

---

End

---


End file.
